Tulips Blooming
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Netherlands loves his sister but what happens when a joke about pregnancy actually comes true? Simple it's Netherlands' dream and secret fetish. Will poor Belgium handle being molested for nine months? Warning: Sex, Pregnancy, Happy Netherlands, swearing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I dunno if this is a Little Nations side story or not…but it's kinda based on an RP me and JASisJessica is doing~ My cute lickle Romano *nuzzles her***

**Warning: Smut **

**Disclaimer: I own zilch~ Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Chapter 1:

Belgium looked curiously outside to where Netherlands was tending to some flowers. She popped her head out the window "Oy~ Big Brother what are you doing?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!" Netherlands scowled.

"I know but it's fun!" Belgium giggled.

Netherlands rolled his eyes and continued tending to the garden. Belgium ran outside and pressed herself against his body and watched him happily. "Look I can't garden with you that close."

"Sure you can." She smiled her kitty smile "I'm not putting you off."

Netherlands snorted "Says the girl with the rack pressed to my back!"

Belgium giggled and tried to push him in the tulips but he put all his weight into his legs so he couldn't be over balanced. "Nethy! Stop being mean!"

"Why? Do you want to rape me in the flowers?" Netherlands grinned.

"Please you're such a perv it wouldn't be rape." Belgium pouted. She got off him and walked back into the kitchen.

Netherlands shook his head and worked on the Tulips again. Belgium watched for him to let his guard down and ran straight from the kitchen down the garden and leapt on top of him "Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" Netherlands cried out as he collapsed face first in the flowers. Belgium giggled and sat up on top of his back.

"Heehee~ I got you~"

"Man you're such a kid." Netherlands scowled spitting out leaves.

Belgium giggled "Sorry I just wanted to have some fun."

Netherlands rolled over on his back and grinned up at her who was now positioned on his tummy. "What kind of fun?"

"Oh you know~ one that involves this." Belgium pulled out a small foil packet and smirked.

Netherlands smirked wider "So…you tackled me in the garden just to fulfil your womanly needs. Woman you are sick."

"You like it~" Belgium grinned. She slid down his body so her butt rested against his crotch. "Is this your pipe in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?"

"Both actually." Netherlands grinned.

Belgium smiled "Always have an answer huh?" she rubbed her butt against him. Netherlands groaned softly.

"Do you really want to do it here in the garden?"

"I do." Belgium smiled "Who knows I might get a kick out of the sense of danger."

"Well…look who became a slut." Netherlands smirked. Belgium's eyes welled up and he gulped "N-no I meant as a sexy way!"

She giggled and kissed him. Netherlands rolled his eyes and kissed her back. He gripped her back and pulled her down closer onto his body, Belgium moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. She gripped his shirt and rubbed herself up against his body longing for him to finally get the hint she wanted to become one. Netherlands' hands roved under her dress and squeezed her breast. Belgium pulled out of the kiss to moan softly "Nyaa that feels good!"

Netherlands grinned "I know how your body ticks."

"So do I." she grinned leaning down to lick his neck "I know that you think you're gay if you like it but I know you still like it." She pushed up his shirt and sucked on a nipple making him blush and moan.

Netherlands pushed her face away "Don't do that." He went to push her back but she whined and gripped his wrists. "Huh?"

"No! This was my idea! Let me take charge for once! You never let me take charge!" Belgium pouted "It's because you're a man so you think you have to do it don't you!"

Netherlands laughed "Calm down kiddo! Fine then you take charge!"

Belgium looked happy and wriggled her dress up to show her underwear "Alright!"

Netherlands smirked and pushed the straps of her dress down so that her breasts popped out. She blushed and looked away "Wow…your bra and panties have tulips on. That's kinda cute."

Belgium nodded "I like tulips…"

"I know." Netherlands smiled; he kissed her breast lightly before pulling her bra off.

Belgium moaned softly as he sucked on her nipple "Y-you're not a child~" she giggled.

Netherlands smirked "I know but you taste sexy and I know you like it."

"I do." She whimpered as Netherlands took her pink bud back in making it harden. Belgium blushed and stroked his bulge her cheeks bright red.

Netherlands smirked and let go "I bet you are really wet."

Belgium swallowed she was…she could feel herself running down her thighs and her panties felt uncomfortably soaked. "N-no…"

"Liar." Netherlands smirked, he slipped his hand under her skirts and felt her legs "Then you must have pissed yourself."

"D-don't say that!" she yelped slapping his chest. Netherlands laughed lightly and stroked her through her underwear. Belgium blushed and closed her eyes.

"You are really wet…I knew it." Netherlands smirked.

Belgium moaned softly as his finger slid into her from under her panties. "N-no…I'm not." She knew she was lying but she couldn't help it, it was embarrassing him saying things like that so suddenly. "Eberrich y-you're a-Ah!"

"A?" Netherlands smirked moving all three fingers deeply inside her.

"A-a…" Belgium bit her lip she couldn't speak, her mind was fogging over her hips were moving on their own towards his hand longing for more "P-please…m-more!"

Netherlands grinned "More? Really you want more huh? Beg."

"Wh-what?" Belgium blushed.

"You heard me beg." Netherlands stopped his hand to show he was serious.

"N-no! Don't stop! No! Please! Please Eber Pleaaase! I need you!" Belgium's eyes filled with tears of frustration "Come on!"

Netherlands laughed "Perfect." He moved his hand again making his fingers rub up her inner walls; she moaned ecstatically making a few birds fly off from their nests in the trees. "You made the birds flee with your slutty cries."

Belgium whimpered "N-not…slut…"

"Hm?" Netherlands smirked.

"I-I'm NOT a slut!" She arched her back and cried out louder as he pushed in his last finger.

"All four? Man…" Netherlands grinned.

Belgium punched his chest "T-treat me nice! I-I'm supposed to be your lover!" she shakily ripped open the condom with her teeth and pushed it on him.

Netherlands nodded "Sorry." He pulled his fingers away and slid her over him. "Ready?"

She nodded then turned red "Hey! I said I was in charge today!" she pushed his hands away and grabbed his member "How mean taking charge when I had my guard down!" she pushed him inside herself and moved her hips to guide him fully in. Netherlands groaned she was tight despite the preparing. Belgium cried out gripping his hands "T-touch me." She placed them on her breasts her cheeks red.

Netherlands gripped her breasts and kneaded them softly. He pulled her closer and sucked her nipple again; Belgium cried out and clung to him "A-ah y-yes like that."

Netherlands sucked a little more and groaned softly as she moved her hips up and down he knew she needed it because she was wasting no time in getting to a fast rhythm. "Damn you're horny."

"I-I know." She whimpered moving her hips harder "S-so good!" Netherlands smirked and returned to teasing her breasts. Belgium could feel herself nearing her peak "O-oh God m-more more!"

Netherlands jerked his hips up striking her deep "Getting close." He muttered.

Belgium blushed and moved her hips up and down faster and harder needing to hit her climax. With a loud scream that sent the wildlife running for cover she came. Netherlands groaned and came not long after. Belgium gasped her eyes widening "Oh my God! I can feel you seeping inside me! Get out get out!"

"_You're_ on _me_ idiot." Netherlands said pushing her off him. He checked the condom and groaned "Femke you idiot! You tore through it with your damn teeth! I knew you were obsessed with cats but I didn't think you had the teeth of one!"

Belgium pouted she did have slightly longer incisors like a cat "Shut up! It was your fault!"

"How the hell is that possible?" Netherlands scowled.

Belgium pouted harder "You did this."

"No you did it with your damn fangs." Netherlands sighed.

Belgium sighed "Guess so…"

Netherlands rolled his eyes.

**XxX**

Belgium looked worried as she saw her underwear clear again, it had been six weeks now since her last period "Eberrich!"

"Ja?" Netherlands called back from in the bedroom.

"Eberrich do you remember my last period?" She called.

"God I dunno. Why are you asking me this? You should know!" Netherlands said rolling his eyes.

"That's just it! I swear it was six weeks ago!" She walked from the bathroom still holding her underwear "Look?"

"Babe…why are you giving me your dirty underwear…?" Netherlands blinked.

"Shut up and look inside." Belgium pouted.

"I can't see anything." Netherlands frowned.

"Exactly!" Belgium threw them in the laundry basket and pulled on some clean underwear. "If you have gotten me pregnant I will kill you!"

Netherlands laughed "You're not pregnant you're never regular anyway! You didn't come on for two months last time!"

Belgium pouted "Says you. But if I am I will be pissed."

Netherlands sighed "Fine want to go to the doctor?"

"No I think a pregnancy test is enough." Belgium smiled.

"Yeah fine." Netherlands shrugged "How much are they?"

"I dunno I never brought one before." Belgium shrugged.

Netherlands looked thoughtful "Well usually we're so careful so it's understandable."

Belgium nodded "I know! Ugh I blame you!"

"Again?" Netherlands smirked "I get the blame for everything."

"Really how?" Belgium blinked.

"A few weeks ago you were constipated and while you were straining you were blaming me, the week before that you ran out of bleach and blamed me. Yesterday you couldn't stop pissing and blamed me again." Netherlands laughed as Belgium slapped him repeatedly. He placed his hand on her face and pushed her back so she couldn't reach "Man you are short."

"Stop being mean!" She whined behind his hand.

Netherlands grinned "Okay let's go get that test and find out it's all in your head."

Belgium smiled "Okay." She pulled on her coat and ran outside.

Netherlands followed her shaking his head "Dammit kid wait up."

"I'm not a kid." Belgium pouted "Hurry up get in the car!"

"You say that and yet you are just as impatient as a kid." Netherlands grinned. He climbed into the car "Are you excited?"

Belgium looked at him "Nervous more than anything."

Netherlands nodded "Yeah I bet…"

"Would you want it?" She asked her cheeks a little red.

"Maybe." He shrugged "But kids are expensive it's bad enough looking after your damn cats." Belgium smiled and her skirts rustled. Netherlands raised an eyebrow "….You have a cat up there don't you?"

Belgium looked at him innocently "Noooo…"

"You're a liar." He pulled up her skirt and a small kitten with soft curly fluff framing her face and a green headband on her head making her large green eyes greener popped her head up to look at him. "I can't believe you brought a cat. Why?"

"Well Bella was lonely! She needed her Mother~" Belgium scooped her up and gave her a nuzzle.

Netherlands shook his head "And what about Lars?"

"He didn't want to come." Belgium pouted. Lars was a kitten with green eyes as well and soft caramel coloured fur like Netherlands' hair colour. He had a small point of hair and a little striped scarf wound around his neck.

Netherlands laughed "Probably because he's clever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." Netherlands shrugged.

Belgium looked outside as she petted the cute kitten on her lap. Netherlands pulled up outside the store "There you go. Go get one."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Belgium pouted.

"Fine." He sighed.

Belgium placed Bella in her pocket of her apron. "Okay then let's go."

"So that's why you didn't take off the apron." Netherlands scowled.

Belgium giggled "Don't I look cute with it on?"

"Y-yes…" he mumbled. He took her hand and dragged her in the shop; he could hear the kitten purring in her pocket.

Belgium giggled and pulled him over to the health aisle "Here we are." She picked up two different tests "Which one should I get?"

"The cheapest one." Netherlands said.

"You're such a stingy bastard." Belgium rolled her eyes.

Netherlands nodded "Yupp."

Belgium sighed and picked the cheapest "Fine! Come on then."

Netherlands nodded and walked over to the check out. The cashier smiled warmly as she scanned it "Are you expecting a baby?" she asked.

"Hell n-"

"We just want to be sure." Belgium smiled interrupting him.

Netherlands rolled his eyes and paid "Come on then kiddo."

Belgium pouted as they walked out "I wish you would stop calling me that. I know I'm your little sister and all but-"

"Don't!" Netherlands looked at her his cheeks were red and his eyes were dark with pain, she knew he hated the fact that they were…well like that, in love and related.

Belgium smiled and cupped his face "I know…I'm sorry Eber. I know you hate that."

Netherlands swallowed "Yeah…sorry."

"For what?" She blinked.

"You know…making you my…well y'know." She cut him off with a kiss and smiled.

"I love you silly so what if you're my Big Brother you're also my strong handsome lover." She giggled and took his hand.

Netherlands smiled "Yeah I know."

Belgium smiled back and walked over to the car; Bella popped her head out of the pocket and purred loudly. Belgium giggled and scooped her up "Hello there little kitty~"

Netherlands shook his head and opened the car door "Throw the cat in the back."

"What? I will not throw my kitty anywhere." She pouted climbing in the seat. "She's my baby!"

Netherlands rolled his eyes and sat in the driver's seat "You're a pest."

Belgium smiled and stroked her kitten "So what would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Hm? Well it would be sexy." He grinned.

"How?" Belgium blinked. Netherlands turned the car down a lane "Hey where are we going?"

"You'll see." Netherlands grinned; he pulled over to a secluded area.

"I don't under-eep!" Belgium squeaked as Netherlands leant over and cupped her face.

"So what will I do if you were preggers huh? Well I think it's pretty obvious." He grinned.

"O-oh?" Belgium blushed as he pressed his lips to hers. Netherlands pulled Bella out of her pocket and threw her on the back seat, Bella landed on her paws elegantly and hissed at him. "Eber! Don't throw my cat!"

Netherlands shrugged "She's fine. So anyway as I was saying. If you were pregnant I'd like it a lot. These would be bigger." He ran his fingers over Belgium's breasts making her blush and squeak in alarm.

"W-well yes they will be f-full of milk." She blushed.

Netherlands grinned and pushed his hand up her skirts "Also you will be far more sensitive here." He pushed his hand between her legs and rubbed her.

Belgium whined and gripped his wrist "E-Eber!"

"Yeah?" He smirked. Slowly he hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down. Belgium blushed more but the truth was she loved spontaneity, so the fact that he was spontaneously pulling her underwear and was intending to make love to her was very arousing.

"A-And what else?"

"Well…you will also fill out a little." He gripped her hips and leaned over her "So you will look even curvier."

"Yeah and I will get fatter." She pouted.

"No…not fat." His eyes glinted mischievously "But quite I dunno…more curvy." He grinned "You will be very sexy. Sexier then you are now if that's possible."

Belgium hid her face shyly "I-idiot."

Netherlands laughed and pulled her hands away from her face "No I want to look at you."

Belgium whined and looked up at him "O-oh?"

"Yeah oh." He grinned. He pushed her skirts up more and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"W-wait what are you doing? D-do you even have protection?" She blushed.

"Duh." He took a condom out of his pocket and handed it to her "Open it with your hands this time not your damn teeth."

"Fine." She tore it open and pulled Netherlands free "Wow hard already?"

He smirked "Yes."

Belgium rolled the condom on him and blushed "Why are you so turned on? Imagining me fat?"

Netherlands laughed "No not fat."

Belgium tapped the tip of his member "So are you going to push in?"

Netherlands nodded "Of course." He pushed her hand away gently and grabbed her legs and yanked them around his waist.

Yelping Belgium slid down the seat "Eberrich you idiot! Warn a girl next time!"

Netherlands laughed "Sorry." He held himself and pushed himself inside her. "Were you wet enough?"

Belgium nodded and grabbed his hand "Just t-touch me a little more."

Netherlands nodded and stroked her clitoris to make her wetter. Belgium moaned and clung to the seat's sides. "O-oh God…l-like that."

Netherlands smiled and felt her relax a little and he sank in deeper as she got wetter "That's much better."

"Ohhh~" She moaned "Y-you're in so deep!"

"I know." Netherlands grinned; he moved in and out slowly making his love whine softly.

"M-more." She whimpered.

Netherlands smiled and thrusted in harder. "Shit this is killing my back." He pulled out and sat back "Here ride me."

Belgium pouted "You meanie. Why do I always do the work?"

"Fine go lie in the back." He said pointing to the back seats.

"It's not my fault that you were too much of a tight ass to pay for a bigger car." Belgium wriggled in the back and stuck her butt in the air "Hurry."

"Talking of tight asses." He grinned he gripped her hips and pushed inside her.

"A-ah! Th-that's not my ass." She giggled softly.

"I know." Netherlands nodded. "Yet."

"Yet?" Belgium blinked, she cried out as he moved harder inside her.

Netherlands grinned and gripped her hips "Yes yet."

"N-no! Y-you're so big you will break me!" Belgium moaned. Her eyes watered as she felt him rub up her inner walls.

Netherlands grinned "You'll be so tight." he thrusted in deeply "I mean tighter than your pussy."

"D-don't say th-that word!" Belgium whined "I-it's a nasty word."

Netherlands smirked "Why?" he leaned over her and licked her neck "You like it when I talk dirty."

Belgium panted "I-I do."

Netherlands moved his hands down her body to grip her breasts "So how long do you think it will be until these get bigger with milk huh?"

Belgium whined and moved her hips backwards against him "I-I don't know." She blushed.

Netherlands massaged her breasts through her dress making her moan loudly "God I'm close." He muttered.

"M-me too." Belgium whined "J-just a little h-harder!"

Netherlands nodded and grabbing her hips he pounded her harder making her moans louder. She clung onto the car seat and came. Bella leapt up onto her back purring happily. Netherlands moaned and came soon enough. He opened his eyes to be met with two large emeralds staring at him. "Whoa!" he fell back and landed on the gear stick "Ow shit!" he cried out.

Belgium sat up and laughed "Did you just get butt raped by your car?"

"No!" Netherlands yelped "It went in my back not my ass!"

Belgium giggled and pulled down her skirts "What happened?"

"Your cat was staring at me! She frickin' watched me come!"

Belgium laughed again "That's so cute~ she loves seeing her daddy's face."

"D-don't say that!" Netherlands stood up as best he could being a six foot man in a small five foot car and wriggled his underwear and trousers back up. He rubbed his back "Fucking cat why did you bring her?"

"She'll miss me." Belgium smiled pulling her into her arms. Bella meowed happily as if answering her.

Netherlands rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver's seat "Are you going to stay there?"

"Yes." Belgium smiled cutely at him.

Netherlands nodded "Fine you stay there." He started the car and drove off for home.

Once there Belgium grabbed the test and rushed off to the bathroom. Netherlands smirked "You left your knickers behind!"

"Put them in the washing machine!" she called back as she dashed off.

Netherlands shook his head but did so.

Belgium placed the test on the side after peeing on it, she watched it carefully her throat dry. ""E-Eberrich!" she called out.

"What? What happened?" Netherlands barged in and looked at her face "So? What was it?"

**AN: I bet you guys hate me so much right now~**

**Also i know that you may say "Belgium is called Bella and Netherlands is called Lars" not true. Because those aren't official canon names those are names given by the fan community. And personally i don't like those names Bella-Belgium...seems to obvious to me.**

**So i used the name SunnyDayinFebuary used in her (awesome) story, she called her Femke and i have to admit that is a much prettier name. And it sounds more...feline which really goes with Belgium's love for cats.**

**And Netherlands i found Eberrich a long time ago i think it was on HetaliaWiki and it said it was rarely used for Netherlands but i really liked that name! It makes him sound like a knight. **

**I kept the traditional fan names that is often used for Belgium and Netherlands for Neko Belgium and Neko Netherlands instead (their cats).**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go~ I dunno if this is as popular as I like but oh well my love likes it that's who I'm writing it for really~ By ze way they are kids in this like Belgium (human age) is roughly around…5 or 6 and Nethy is around 7 or 8 he seems more mature because he has to look after himself and her.**

**Warning: May be historically inaccurate **

Chapter 2:

Netherlands looked down at his little sister; she was giggling and playing with a small kitten "Big Brother! Can we keep her?"

"No she will be expensive." The little Dutch Nation stated.

Belgium pouted "I will pay for her!"

"She belongs to someone." He pointed to the collar around the kitten's neck.

Belgium sighed sadly "You're so mean Eberrich! You never let me do what I want!"

"Because you're a spoiled brat already." Netherlands shrugged.

Belgium puffed out her cheeks "You're so mean Big Brother!"

Netherlands laughed "That's life." He took her hand "Come on we should go and get you some food."

"Yay!" Belgium looked up at him cutely. Netherlands blushed and looked down at the floor.

Belgium looked around excited "Okay then so what are we gonna eat? Waffles?"

"What? No why waffles?"

"I like waffles!" Belgium smiled. She looked down at their tiny hands linked "Wow your hands are getting bigger!"

"Either that or you're shrinking soon you will be a tiny dot and I won't be able to see you." Netherlands smirked.

"Big Brotheeeer!" Belgium whined "You're so mean to me! I'm your adorable little sister and you pick on me." She stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Netherlands laughed and ruffled her hair "You're an idiot."

Belgium giggled and pushed his hand away "No _you_ are an idiot~" she looked at him with her large green eyes.

Netherlands smiled "Come on. I suppose I'll make you waffles."

"Then we can have a bath!" Belgium smiled "I like sharing baths with you Big Brother."

"Yeah I know only because you're a pest." He said poking her. "Anyway you're old enough to have one by yourself."

"Ner-uh! That's not true! I can't wash my hair yet!" She said looking up at him.

Netherlands sighed "I guess not…I mean your arms are too short." He smirked

"Stop iiit!" she pouted "One day I will be taller then you an-an-and you will have to stand on a stool to kiss me!"

Netherlands laughed "I doubt that once a shrimp always a shrimp."

Soon enough they arrived home and Netherlands cooked her waffles the little one cooed to herself in happiness. He smiled and gave his little sister the food. She ate getting the syrup all over herself, Netherlands rolled his eyes "Look at the mess you're making!"

Belgium giggled and sucked her waffle with large puffed out cheeks. "Eat the bit in your mouth first." Netherlands said in annoyance. "It's a good job you're gonna have a bath later."

Belgium swallowed the waffle in her mouth and chewed on the next piece happily. Once she was done Netherlands scooped her up and dragged the tin tub into the middle of the room near the fire. They were both still so small that they could fit into the adult tub with ease but filling it up always hurt Netherlands' small arms. He placed her next to the tub and grabbed two large fluffy towels "Get undressed."

Belgium did so and sat by the fire as she watched Netherlands fill up the water with heated water from the pot, he panted a little he had to always get water from the well then heat it up then fill up the large tub. "Th-there we go." He said placing the pot on the floor.

Belgium giggled and stuck her finger in the water "OW! Hot!" she whined, she stuck her finger in her mouth her eyes large and tear filled.

"You have to wait a little." Netherlands sighed taking her hand "Does it hurt?"

She nodded and held out her finger "Kiss it better Big Brother!"

Sighing he kissed the tiny red mark on her finger "Better?"

"Yes!" She giggled and latched on to him.

Netherlands smiled and picked her up "Okay in the water you go." He plopped her in "It's cool enough now right?"

She nodded the water covered her up to her chin her eyes were big in shock "Big Brother! There's so much!"

Netherlands nodded "Well I know…that's because I'm taller so I have to have some covering me too." He said climbing in. Belgium smiled and looked happy.

"Big Brother! Will I grow a thingy when I am your age?" She asked innocently.

"A…thingy…?" Netherlands blinked.

Belgium pointed between Netherlands' legs making him blush heavily "One of those!"

"N-no! Never! I'm a boy and you're a girl so you'll stay the way you are." Netherlands mumbled shyly. He grabbed a cup and gestured for her to sit closer "Come here I need to wash your hair."

Belgium shuffled up and turned around so he could wash her hair, he did it gently so as to not get water in her eyes then he used the soap to scrub it cleaner. "Keep your eyes closed this soap stings."

She did so then winced as he washed the soap out and his nail scratched her neck by accident "Big Brother! You scratched me!"

"Sorry sorry keep your eyes closed." He muttered finishing up. "There we go now open them."

Belgium opened her eyes and tilted her head back to smile cutely at her Brother. He smiled and poked her nose "Okay now go wash."

She giggled and splashed over to the other side and did so clumsily she kept dropping the soap and was looking at it in frustration. Netherlands grinned watching her scowling at the soap that kept slipping out of her hands "You're holding it too tight loosen your grip." He said.

Belgium did that and found that she could hold it "Oh!" She smiled.

Netherlands smiled and washed himself happily.

**XxX**

Netherlands hummed happily as he tugged on carrots in their little vegetable patch. He tried hunting but when he caught a rabbit Belgium cried and begged him to help it so sadly he ended up nursing it back to health and the rabbit took to them and she was now a pet. She snuffled around the vegetable patch happily "Hey!" he yelled "Don't eat the good ones me and Femke needs to eat them since we're not allowed to eat you." Miffy (yeah I know that's not the Dutch name but oh well) looked up at him her ears twitching. He turned around hearing a thud then crying. Sighing he stood up and walked over to where his little sister lay sprawled out amongst the cabbages.

She looked up large fat tears falling down her cheeks "B-Big Brother!" she wailed "The cabbage pushed me!"

Netherlands suppressed a laugh, there was no way a cabbage could push her over. She started to cry super hard as he helped her up. She had grazed her knee "It huuuurts!" she wailed clinging to him.

Netherlands sighed "Come on." He took her hand and walked her back in the house. He sat her on a stool and grabbed a small basin of water that was heated already, he was going to use it to clean their clothes "Okay then. This may sting." He picked up a rag and dipped it in the water and gently cleaned the graze to get the dirt out of it. Belgium cried more as he did this. "I know it hurts." He said softly "Just be patient." He finished up and wrapped a bandage around her knee then kissed it very gently.

Belgium wrapped her little chubby arms around him sniffling "Thank you Big Brother! I love you!"

He smiled and nuzzled her "I love you too."

Belgium giggled and looked happy "Can we have strawberries?"

"What? But we're having a vegetable broth thing." Netherlands said blinking.

"Yeah I know but can we have strawberries and milk for after?" Belgium gave him a cute look.

"Yeah okay." Netherlands sighed "I'll go see if the goat has any later."

Belgium cheered again happily and stood up but then she pouted down at her knee "Owch."

Netherlands nodded "It will be sore. So stay by Miffy okay?"

Belgium nodded and limped over to Miffy and sat down, instantly the bunny hopped onto her lap and snuggled her happily. Miffy chewed on a lettuce leaf she had hunted down in her Master's garden happily. Netherlands pulled out some more vegetables and then went off to check on the goat. He had already plucked strawberries from the bush the day before.

Belgium watched him in happiness as did Miffy. Netherlands came back soon enough with a pail full of milk. "I'm back." He said smiling "Now you can have your stuff."

Belgium let out a cute cheer.

**XxX**

Soon enough days passed and Belgium was out with Hungary an older girl. Well…they think he was a girl he always said he was a boy but despite that he seemed much kinder out of the boys better than the Teutonic Knights for instance. Humming Netherlands waded into the pond and waited patiently, he spotted a fish and waited for it to drop its guard. It did…No-

"Biiig Broooother!" Belgium's wail made the fish swim off and Netherlands uttered a colourful curse.

"What?"

"Big Brother! Hungary was meeean to me!" she sobbed running into the pond making all the other fish scatter. She dived onto him latching onto his back.

"Wh-why what happened?" he asked.

Belgium sniffed "He was so mean he said that I was stupid because I couldn't marry my brother…"

Netherlands blushed "Y-you don't want to marry me! You need to marry someone else!"

Belgium looked up "Why Big Brother? I want to marry you!"

Netherlands swallowed and looked down "Why?"

"Because I love you!" she giggled happily "And one day we will marry and have lots and lots of children! So many they will fill our house!"

Netherlands looked at her in shock "Wh-what?!"

"I want thirty…no…forty babies!" She blinked. "Big Brother?"

Netherlands had gone very pale…

**AN: Hehee done~**

**Arigatou prease review o3o**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Belgium swallowed "Eberrich…"

"Yeah? Come on tell me!" Netherlands commanded.

Belgium held it out shakily "I-I can't."

He took it and paled "Wh-what? P-positive? You're pregnant?"

"Yes. W-we'll be having a baby." She mumbled.

"Crap. Crap crap crap!" Netherlands yelled.

Belgium looked down holding her hands together tightly between her knees "I-I'm sorry."

"Fuck!" Netherlands ran a hand through his hair "Do you want it?"

"Y-yes I do." She mumbled "I have always wanted a baby with you."

Netherlands sighed "Well…I-I guess I have no choice huh?"

Belgium looked up at him "Please be honest do you want children?"

Netherlands nodded "Well…I think I did want some eventually just…I dunno not yet I guess but now we have no choice."

Belgium smiled "So we're keeping it?"

"Yeah of course." Netherlands smiled at her and gently cupped her face "I stand by what I said."

"What?" Belgium blinked.

"You're going to be so sexy pregnant." He smirked.

Belgium tutted and poked him "Only because you have weird fetishes."

Netherlands laughed and shook his head "No you're my fetish."

"Oh? So you have a Belgium fetish? That's cool I guess." She looked down at her hands nonchalantly.

Netherlands grabbed her into a hug "You're an idiot."

"Yupp!" Belgium giggled softly and nuzzled him she wanted to call little Roma and Hungary but she wanted to make sure first "Can we go to my doctor?"

"Why your doctor? He sucks…"

"Oh you only hate him because he's male." Belgium smiled.

Netherlands rolled his eyes "That may be true. So are we going or not?"

"Yes we're going let me just get my coat then we can go!" Belgium dashed off to go fetch her coat while Netherlands sighed and mentally wished she had a female doctor like the old one who was actually her present day doctor's mother. Belgium smiled "Come on Nethy."

Netherlands nodded "Yeah yeah I'm coming."

Belgium giggled softly and looked up at him with love; Netherlands blushed slightly and opened the car door "G-get in."

Belgium smiled cheerfully and climbed in her eyes alight with happiness; Netherlands climbed in too and smiled at her softly "Okay?"

"Yupp!" Belgium smiled and buckled herself up.

Netherlands put his belt on and drove off then he patted Belgium's skirts and chest "Er…what are you doing?" she asked curious.

"Checking to see if you're hiding any cats." He answered still looking at the road.

"No! I haven't this time they're both asleep." She pouted a little at that.

Netherlands smirked "Good." He moved his hand to the steering wheel. Belgium hummed a soft tune smiling happily. Netherlands smiled softly and drove to the doctor's clinic.

He shook Belgium awake once they got to the clinic "Hey we're here."

Belgium yawned and stretched a little "Oh we are here!"

Netherlands climbed out the car and opened her door "Yupp."

She clambered out the car happily "So now we can see if I'm having your kid or not."

Netherlands rolled his eyes "Yeah I know."

Belgium smiled cheerfully and entered the clinic her eyes sparkled with glee; she knocked on her doctor's door who answered it "Ah Miss Belgium please come in. You're looking lovely as ever."

Netherlands growled softly and pushed her through the door before she could say anything "Just tell him your problems so we can get the hell out of here." he said gruffly.

"If I'm pregnant it's your problem too." She said taking a seat on the bed "Doctor I think I might be pregnant."

He looked at her curious "Ah I see. Well Miss Belgium I can perform some tests on you if you wish?"

"Okay!" Belgium smiled and wriggled back "Do the tests then."

Netherlands sighed and stood next to her, he really disliked his sister being flirted with but not because she was his sister but because he was in love with her. He was incredibly protective of her he had double the role brother and lover. Netherland looked over at her in concern.

Doctor Simons turned to Belgium "Okay Miss Belgium could you hold out your arm so I can do a blood test?"

"Sure." She did so and closed her eyes she was never fond of needles.

Netherlands looked bored as he watched them; he was more annoyed then anything.

**XxX**

The doctor came back soon enough "Alright then Miss Belgium I have the test results and yes it seems you are pregnant."

Belgium smiled "Oh I'm glad!" she looked at Netherlands happily "Aren't you Eber?"

"Hnnn." Netherlands muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Belgium blinked.

"Just that…" Netherlands answered sighing.

Belgium sighed and then smiled at her Doctor. "Well thank you anyway!" she leapt off and looked at Netherlands warily.

Netherlands nodded "Yeah thanks." He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the office.

"W-wait! What is wrong with you?" Belgium yelped as she was dragged out.

"Nothing." Netherlands opened her door "Get in."

"Well I will if you stop being mean! Tell me what's wrong."

Netherlands sighed "Nothing…" he looked at her face which looked disbelieving "Okay okay! Look I don't know if I'm ready for kids yet…yeah I love you and I know I will love the kid when it's born it's just…"

Belgium looked sad "Just what…?"

"Well…kids are expensive…" he mumbled.

"…oh…do you want me t-to…" Belgium swallowed her voice cracking slightly "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"Eh? N-no! Don't do that!" Netherlands yelped "I just…we just need to prepare more that's all!"

"Wait? You want it?" Belgium smiled "Really?"

"Well…yeah I have always wanted kids just well…I dunno then I thought of money and what would last longer."

"The children would." Belgium pouted.

"That's what I mean." Netherlands shrugged "So…sure why not I guess it would be nice to have kids." He looked at her "But…well I guess we can always have one right? That's not too expensive."

"One…" Belgium pouted "I wanted more."

"Please tell me you really don't want forty."

"No! But three or four would be nice~ cute little pattering of feet~" Belgium giggled "You can't tell me children aren't cute! Remember when Little Roma was a child he was just so cute!"

"He was a little brat." Netherlands muttered.

"Whose fault was that?" Belgium giggled "You always swore and became a pain in the butt so Little Roma picked it all up from you. You were the one who started calling Spain a bastard."

Netherlands grinned shutting Belgium's door after she got in "He IS a bastard."

Belgium giggled "Stop being so mean and get in. We have a lot to discuss~"

**An: Very short o3o**

**But hey it's something!**

**Arigatou**

**Please review.**


End file.
